Dancing With the Dogs
by RinxxxLovesxxxNoone
Summary: Little birds fly, free, caring, never know their homes"Rin said sadly and looked out the window. "Not stuck in the castle of men who never understand what it feels like, are there even any male servants in here?"She looked around. 'No'Sesshoumaru thoug


Rin stared the clouds above she always loved staring at the clouds when she was young but now she was 18 a 'grown women' as women would proclaim but she seriously doesn't want to grow up.

She loved playing pranks on the village people and play innocent.

Rin was of course an innocent looking girl her eyes were deep brown and wide, her hair was the color of black, her skin was tan from working in the sun and her face was barely freckled.

Her smile would make your heart melt as everyone would say and she would have boys knocking at her door with flowers and her hand in marriage but she would slam the door in their faces.

"Little bird always fluttering away from the nest." Rin turned seeing her grandma.

Rin lived with her grandma since she was 3 since her parents were taken in to work for the army in the civil war but they never returned. "Sorry, I just like wondering alone sometimes grandma forgive me."Rin smiled as Shagami smiled and nodded softly Rin looked at the sky.

Shagami loved her granddaughter she looked just like her mother. But eyes like her father they both loved Rin so much Anya cried once she was taken away from Rin.

Rin was still clueless about her parents but she was always told stories about them. Rin would smile and dream about them and try to be her mother.

Elegant but her father a trickster. "Rin you are both your mother and father, beautiful and sly."Rin smiled at the comments her grandma always made about her.

"Let's go back to the village we're suppose to be meeting the village."Rin nodded as they walked through the fields and walked were everyone was at.

The man stood up he had a sour look so Rin knew it wasn't good. "We had visit from the soldiers of the Castle."He announced the air was intense around the crowd.

"They have a list of young women to work at the castle. "No!"Rin screamed holding on to her grandma. "Of course it's not all just a few who we know could live and succeed to make our lord of the lands satisfied.

"The man said as he pulled out the note. "When I say these names you will have to pack tonight and will leave tomorrow morning and get at the castle tomorrow night."Rin gulped at these words.

As he went through the list as girls almost busted out crying. The last name was coming up as Rin heard it was her. "You can't be serious!"She screamed as the guy looked at her in shock.

"Why does he need us? Couldn't you say no?"Rin raised her brow arguing back the man tried to keep his cool. "Rin, either this village burn or you go."Rin looked at Grandma sadly and walks back to their hut packing her kimonos and hair pins also daggers.

She hugged her grandma. She couldn't sleep all night she just looked out the window at the moon until the morning sun rise she drifted away.

Rin woke up to a knock on the door as Rin opened the door brushing her hair. "Time to go, "The man in armor said Rin grabbed her bags and left the sun was rising quickly as they were in carriages.

Other girls were talking to each other. "So you're sent to Rin?"A girl asked Rin nodded quietly. The Carriages stopped only for lunch and dinner. But Rin didn't eat she lost her appetite staring at the dirty soldiers flirting with them.

Rin would turn the other cheek.

After a long ride the moon was out and they arrived at the castle other girls were lined up. Demon lords were lined up beside a young lord who looked around his mid 20's.

His golden eyes were cold his expression was hard to tell. His silky silver hair was hanging and he had a fluffy tail on his shoulder.

Rin studied him and then on the side there were a black haired lord who had long black hair. His blood red eyes caught her as he made a grin Rin looked away and looked around.

Those two were almost her age and they were the rulers of the lands. A little toad with a staff of two heads came up and studied her.

She felt his slimy webbed hands touch her as she kicked him. "Touch me one more time toad and your legs will be someone's dinner."Rin growled as the toad flinched but then looked around the lords who thought he was crazy.

He regain his postured and moved on. They moved on to their dorm rooms they shared with 4 other girls. Hay bed and raggy blanket, the room was cold and had one window.

There was a bench near the window and Rin chose that as her bed.

As they were assigned to jobs Rin had Lord Sesshoumaru's bed cleaner and everyday if he was there or not make his bed clean his room.

Rin made a disgusted face cause she was the only one assigned each girl was assigned to a job alone. Rin walked in at early morning opening the door with a basket.

Rin's face was not dirty it was still clean and she dressed in different kimonos everyday. She was wearing a light green short kimono that ended at her mid thigh.

It was not much she wore her hair down and silky waves her bangs were flat and she had to flip them out of her face. She looked around and seen the covers moving.

"Great, he's still in here."Rin s whispered as she picked up the cloths off the floors some was made for women and they might have forgotten them she gagged.

Rin sighed as she shakes the lord. He opened one eye and stared at her his eyes turned to a glare. "What do you want?"His voice was colder than his looks Rin was a little scared to answer but regained her posture.

"I've been assigned to clean your room."She said quickly "And it's almost past noon I would wake up."Rin said again he sat up. He had his muscles tensed up his abs was toned and he was relaxed. Rin studied him and he looked at him.

He looked at her," you were the human Naraku was so fond of."He finally spoken up Rin straightens up his bed as he was getting up. She didn't reply like usual she just wanted to get out.

When she looked at him he was already dressed in a kimono and he looked at her and smirked. She picked up his pants he slept in. Rin begin to head to the door with the basket but it suddenly shut.

Sesshoumaru was behind her it made her jump when she felt his breath on the back of her neck. "What's wrong?"He asked Rin turned and look at him.

"Nothing sir, I better be going bye."She said coolly and opened the door leaving him kinda shocked walking out on him.

"YOU DID WHAT?"Yami sat up; Yami was Rin's dorm mate. Her hair was short and she was alittle younger than Rin. She had blue eyes and pale skin but she looked like a beautiful girl only without the dirt everywhere.

Rin nodded, "I'm just not ready, for that, plus what would they think of me."Rin looked off her silky black hair tide in a neat ponytail hanging to her lower back.

Yami smiled and hit Rin in the shoulder,"Plain hard to get huh?"Yami giggled as Rin threw a pillow at her and giggled. Then they turned at a little toad clearing his throat for attention.

"Rin, please get your things and come with me."Rin looked at Yami as she looked back. Rin grabbed her bag and followed the toad to an upstairs place. The women looked at her like she was crazy.

"Lord Naraku and Sesshoumaru told me to let you stay in one room in this hallway. You have a hot spring room at the end and you may hang your kimono's up in your closet. There is a makeup room at the other end, you are now a dancer at the court of the Lords and Ladies."Rin gagged at the words he spoken.

"Why me, " Rin asked as she stared at the room.

When the toad left Rin stared at the fairly large it had a queen size bed. The closet was walk in. Rin set down her stuff and jumped on the bed. 'Thank you Kami'She thought as she heard a knock.

A women stood there a short kimono and hair to her shoulders. She was pale and had green eyes. "Well well well, you must be new?"She raised her eyebrow.

Rin got up and bowed. "Don't bow at me I'm no lady, or whore same thing in this castle. "She said friendly Rin giggled. "So, you're New?"The women asked as Rin nodded.

"Well I'm alisia."Alisia smiled as she smiled and sat down on Rin's bed. "I'm Rin."Rin introduced herself kindly and sat beside Alisia. "So, you were from downstairs?"Alisia smiled as Rin nodded.

"Wow, I can tell you're so thin."Rin giggled in embarrassment, Alisia smiled and nodded. "Come on let's get you something to eat."They both got up as they walked out.

They walked up to the open dinning room where girls who looked just like alisia walked around they were thin and beautiful their bodies were curvy.

Rin was looking around nervously as they got their food and sat down. Other girls at with them she couldn't remember their names yet.

"Wow your pretty, and different is your skin naturally tan like that."One asked Rin nodded her skin was perfectly tan. "And those freckles are so cute!"Another girl added as Rin smiled her shy smiled as the girl stood up and left follow into a room with mirrors surrounded.

The practices were Dailey some were chosen to perform that night so they could keep the lords entertained. Rin never performed but stood in the back.

She watched as two girls were surrounding and all over Sesshoumaru of course he enjoyed the way they rubbed their hands all over his chest.

But it didn't show of course it only showed the egotistical smirk he always gave off.

Rin shaked her head, her long black hair was curled and tied back as Sesshoumaru would whispered to Naraku and nod then they laugh and nodded.

Rin with the rest of the girl wore silky kimono's that went to their mid thighs Rin wore orange and she didn't care she liked that color.

Rin felt someone jump on her bed happily. She groaned and turned as she felt someone shake her and then she heard "Rin get up hurry."Rin woke up as she notice alisia who dragged her up out of the bed.

Rin was wearing a red lingerie silk red robe. Rin tied it up as the girls piled on the stair case to where there were horses and carriages.

A woman with tied up hair looked down sadly Rin notice Sesshoumaru who was in deep thought. The woman was holding her stomach tears rolling down her glass looking face.

Her red eyes stared down in shame she took Sesshoumaru hands and whispered something in his ears. He nodded as she left he looked Right at Rin and nodded then whispered to the guard. The girls rushed back to their rooms as Alisia went to Rin's.

"Why was she leaving?"Rin asked she felt kinda sad for the women. "She's pregnant Sesshoumaru can't have women at this castle pregnant."Rin looked up as Alisia who acted like everything was okay.

"He'll just choose one of us to be his lady, no big."Alisia shrugged as Rin gulped. "Aw, sweetie don't worry, I mean he'll know when one of us are ready."Alisia hugged Rin as Rin relaxed alittle Alisia giggled as she played with her hair.

"I wanna be the next one."She said breaking the silence.

"What?"Rin looked up her face was kinda hurt by this. "You honestly wanna be alittle sex toy?"Rin asked as Alisia looked at her. "No, he doesn't do that does he?"She asked as Rin rolled her eyes.

"Duh, she's pregnant."Rin said As Alisia thought for a moment.

Rin was asleep and of course someone always ruined it. Rin woke up groaning and tied her short robe. "WHAT!?"She screamed and notices Sesshoumaru outside her room.

He raised a brow. "Not you again."She moaned and he smirks evilly looking at her. "Well, moaning is a good thing right?"Rin raised her brow at his comment rolled her eyes and walked in her room.

She went to the mirror and brushed her silky hair and put it in a ponytail that had waves deeply in it. Her eyes glared at the mirror as he looked through her room.

"So, why'd you send her off?"Rin asked bluntly he looked at her. "Kagura," he said idly and then looked at her through the mirror. "I couldn't have women running around in the castle with kids, especially kids that aren't mine.

"Sesshoumaru said coldly as Rin turned around. "It might be yours, and sent her off like mail."Sesshoumaru laughed at this comment.

"Humans Women and their feelings, of course it's not mine, I don't give off children and plus she's not my mate, she was just a whore who turns into a rich one. And plus she'll be back when she's finished and someone will be sent off again."Sesshoumaru chuckled as Rin bit her bottom lip.

Rin thought about the conversation she had with Sesshoumaru. She got out of the hot spring and dried her hair that was in curls she brushed them to waves and wore her hair down to dry.

She dressed in an orange dancing kimono. Rin bit her lip and while twisting, turning, spinning and tilting her head back kick her legs. She wanted to get the frustration out of her.

Rin got finished she walked out of the dance room with the rest. She seen Alisia walking out with packed bags, Rin had a confused face on. "Alisia,"She said as Alisia smiled looking up.

"My dreams came true RIN!" Alisia squealed as Rin looked at her dully. "I'm gonna be a lady, beside lord Sesshoumaru."Alisia hugged Rin, Rin stood there.

"And you are now a dancer of the court, no more waiting in the back."Alisia giggled Rin blinked. "No...No...Noo…I can't "Rin said pulling away shaking her head.

"Of course you can your better than half the girls in there."Alisia smiled Rin felt like dying or melting maybe both.

Rin was dressed in a white belly shirt and a short shiny skirt. Real diamonds was place on her belly. Her body was tanned too as girls looked at her in envy.

Rin's hair was in curls and down they bounced as she walked. Rin walked down the hall in a line Rin was nervous and she looked down at her wrapped feet.

Rin stared at the court of Lords and Ladies of course they were focused on something else so when the music started Rin went to do what she was taught.

"GO RIN!"She heard alisia scream from the court and then she looked eyes were set on her.

'Damn it alisia.' Rin thought as she felt like dying right at the moment.


End file.
